Llamas Shouldn't Use Phones
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Logan decides to ask Kendall an important question over text. "Kendall, I know this sort of out of the blue, but I was wondering if you would like to molest with me." Wait, what? Stupid autocorrect! WARNINGS: Inappropriate language and smut! Kogan/Jagan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's just a funny/smutty fanfic about autocorrect. Sorry if you don't particularly like smut. It just sort of spiraled out of control... I mean it really went into a way opposite direction then I thought it would! Haha. But if you don't like it then don't read that part. Thanks so much Robin-n-Hoodie for allowing me to use your wonderful idea and make my own little story out of it. I hope you (and everyone else) enjoys it! If you haven't read Robin-n-Hoodies 'Logan vs Autocorrect', then you should! It's is wonderful, hilarious, and my inspiration! Thanks for reading! Oh! And sorry if this is all fast and seems unreal. I just want it to be a one shot so I didn't really care how fast moving it was. And I don't cook so sorry if the facts are really wrong and unbelievable. Review? (Underlined means a text from someone, _italicized and bolded means a text from Logan.)_ I hope it's good I worked really hard on it!  
><strong>

Logan sighed as he picked up his phone for the umpteenth time. He shouldn't ask Kendall over the phone. No, he should do it in person. But would he have the balls to ask Kendall in person? Logan groaned as he realized he wouldn't. He opened a blank text message. He quickly found Kendall, or better yet Kendy, in his phone. He awkwardly, but quickly typed up a message and sent it. He breathed a sigh of relief as he waited for a reply. Almost immediately his phone vibrated.

Kendy- Um...I don't really do that sort of thing...

Logans heart sank a little, but at the same time he reread the text in confusion. _**What do you mean you don't do that sort of thing?**_ he typed back.

Kendy-...molest people...

Logan was even more confused. **_What do you mean molest?_**

Kendy- Go reread your texts ;P

Still confused Logan went back and reread the first text he had sent Kendall. **_Kendall, I know this sort of out of the blue, but I was wondering if you would like to molest with me._**

Logan face went a deep red. He absolutely hated his new phone with its fancy-shmancy autocorrect. He had obviously typed 'move in' not molest! Logan groaned in frustration. What was he going to do now? He just completely embarrassed himself! **_Never mind, will you please just bring your vagina when you come over?_**

Kendy- Its been a while since I've checked, but I'm pretty sure I don't have one of those... XD

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. Of course Kendall had a... **_*vacuum! I meant vacuum!_**

Kendy- Sure you did. I mean if there's anything you need to tell me, you know you can just say it right? Like you might be batting for the other team XD

Logan rolled his eyes and scuffed. Fine if Kendall wanted to play dirty, so could he.** _Honestly, maybe. Maybe you turned me straight, Kendall._ **Logan read the message carefully to make sure nothing was incorrect before he sent it.

Kendy- Haha very funny.

Logan closed the message without replying.

Kendy- Logie?

Kendy- You were joking, right?

* * *

><p>Logans stomach grumbled. He knew he couldn't ask Kendall to get him some food since he was mad at him, so he decided to text James. <strong><em>Jack off can you pick me up some chicken poop eye?<em>**

James- No need for the name calling! And fine... Is that supposed to be chicken poop and eye or chicken poop-eye...whatever that is.

Logan huffed as he realized once again autocorrect had messed up yet another message. **_Sorry *Jack off. I didn't mean to call you names. Can you pick me up some chicken pot pie?_**

James- Again, no need for the name calling.

**_*Jackwagon_**

**_*Jackrabbit_**

**_What the humus? I would understand the autocorrect if your name was Jack, but it's not! It's *Jam!_**

James- Still not right but close enough ;D

Logan sighed in frustration.**_ Please just get the farts!_**

James- I'd rather not, that would stink. But I will get the food! :D

**_Spank you._**

James- I don't think Kendall would like that... :/

**_Kinky doesn't have to know :P_**

James- Wow Logan, autocorrect makes your sentence even more perverted when your trying to be funny. Lol!

Logan silently cursed at his phone as he laid down to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Kendall knocked on the door of Logans apartment. He waited several minutes before knocking again. After another few moments, he grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the door. He walked into the living room to find Logan sleeping on the couch.<p>

"Logie, wake up." Kendall cooed shaking the boy. Logan groaned and rolled over away from the blonde. "Babe, come on-" Kendall started but there was a knock at the front door. He quickly walked over and opened it. There stood James with dinner for two in his hand. "Um..." Kendall started with his eyebrows raised at the food.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to be here." James stated as he pushed his way into the apartment.

"Excuse me." Kendall asked his famous Knight attitude starting to show.

"Hey all I meant was that I thought it was just going to be me and Logan." James tried to explain only making it worse.

"Oh so you wanted to spend alone time with my boyfriend?" Kendall asked his voice rising.

"Guys what's going on?" Logan mumbled rubbing his eyes as he got off the couch.

"Oh nothing much. James here just came over to wine and dine you." Kendall spat staring down the pretty boy.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, but they just ignored him.

"I just brought him some food Kendall. You don't have to be such an overprotective ass about it-" James was unable to say anything else as Kendalls fist slammed into his jaw. James staggered backwards as he dropped the food and his hands flew to his face. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist, ready to hit the blonde back.

"Stop!" Logan screamed grabbing James' arm. James looked at the smart boy. Logan looked scared. He was shaking and his eyes were full of tears. His hands were wrapped around James' arm as if he could actually stop the much stronger boy from hitting Kendall. Still, James dropped his fist from its position. Logan let out a breath he had evidently been holding. He turned to Kendall. "Get out."

"Logan, I'm-" Kendall started to plea, but the smaller boy interrupted him.

"Get out Kendall!" Logan screamed. Kendall lifted his hands in a silent surrender and turned around and left.

"Logan-" James started, but Logan shushed him. The smart boy grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer and pressed it to James jaw. James hissed as the freezing bag pushed against his aching jaw.

"Sorry." Logan whispered.

"That's okay." James replied laying his hand on top of Logans hand that was still holding the bag against James' face. Logan gave a small, sad smile, making James smile back. James wrapped an arm around Logan and pulled him into a hug. He knew the smart boy hated physical violence. He knew that Logan had grown up in a household where domestic violence and physical abuse was an everyday occurrence. Kendall was the first person Logan had ever told about the secrets happening in his home. Then things started to make sense. The various bruises on Logans face, torso, and legs with new ones showing up everyday. The dark circles under the boys eyes suggesting he either couldn't or wasn't allowed to sleep. The way he cringed whenever someone touched him. After that Kendall became very protective over him. Before long Kendall realized he loved the smart boy and by the grace of God Logan loved him back.

"I'm so sorry he hit you." Logan mumbled into James' chest.

"I'm sorry he used physical violence in your house." James whispered.

"Aren't those words a little big for you James?" Logan teased.

"Shut up." James pouted. Logan laughed and grabbed his phone as it started to vibrate. It was a text from Carlos.

Carlos- Heard Kendall hit James at your house.

Logan sighed and texted back. **_You heard right._**

Carlos- James alright?

Logan glanced over at James who was seated at the table. One hand held the bag of peas fo his face and his other hand ran through his hair. **_Yeah he's fixed._**

Carlos- Woah he had to be fixed? How hard did Kendall hit him?

**_*fine. James is fine._** Logan quickly typed back.

Carlos- Oh! Haha! That's good. Kendall told me what had happened.

Logan rolled his eyes. Who else would've told the Latino. **_No really? I thought Santiago told you._**

Carlos- How can a city tell me?

Logan cursed under his breath. He hated his new phone! **_Never mind._**

Carlos- Anyway he seemed really sorry.

**_I don't really give a flying Montreal's aspirin how he fucking!_**

Carlos- ...I'm confused...

**_Goulash dick autocorrect! I meant *I don't give a flying monkeys aspirin how he's feeling!_**

**_Assault_**

**_Ask_ **Logan groaned.

Carlos- Ass?

**_Yeast!_**

Carlos- I'll take that as a yes.

**_Fudging autocorrect!_**

Carlos- Haha!

Logan slammed his phone down onto the coffee table.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked walking over and taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yes! I hate this stupid phone!" Logan complained.

"Let me see it." James requested. Logan hesitantly handed over his phone. James laid the bag of peas in his lap and grabbed the cellular device. He opened a text to Carlos. _**Hey Carlos. This is James. I just wanted to prove to Logan that it is possible to text on this phone. Haha! XD** _Once James finished the text, he threw the phone at Logan. Logan checked the message.

"How did you do that?" Logan exclaimed as he read the text and found no errors. James just shrugged.

"I'm use to it I guess." James replied.

Carlos- Haha! Logans so stupid. He's supposedly the smart one but gosh he sure can be dumb!

Logan started shocked at the phone. _**This is Llama. You're pretty stupid Cock! Why would you text that to my phone and not expect me to see it?**_

Carlos- Sorry Llama. And just because I have a big one doesn't mean you have to call me that ;D!

_***Cock**_

_***Crocodile**_

_**Son of a bic!**_

Carlos- Haha! Llama, you shouldn't text!

_**I hat you!**_

Carlos- Aww! I hat you too!

Logan threw his phone across the room. He prayed that it broke.

"Damn Logan. Calm down!" James exclaimed.

"I hate that phone!" Logan whined.

"I know. I'm sorry Logie." James apologized even though it wasn't his fault.

"Its okay." Logan laid his head against the pretty boys shoulder. "Hey Jay..."

"Yeah?"

"What should I do about...you know...Kendall?"

"You know I can't answer that for you. You have to figure out if you still love him on your own." James told him.

"I was going to ask him to move in with me, but autocorrect messed that up." Logan admitted.

"Oh, what did I say?" James asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"That's not the point." Logan scowled.

"Right. Sorry." the pretty boy apologized, throwing his arm around Logans shoulder.

"Its just... This was just stupid. You were just being nice and he blew it out of proportion! He does that all the time. I don't know if I can be with someone like that." Logan confined in James.

"I don't know either Loges. I guess you just have to think long and hard about it." James replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." The whole time they were talking, no one noticed Logans phone ringing nonstop playing 'Boyfriend'.

* * *

><p>Logan picked up his phone. He tried to dial 911, but the numbers on his phone wouldn't work. Only the text messages would work. A few tears slipped from his eyes. He hated texting on this stupid phone, but he needed help now. He opened a text to James. <em><strong>Help me!<strong>_ Logan didn't get a chance to send the text as the phone was knocked out of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing you piece of shit?" Mr. Mitchell asked. Logan quickly dropped to the floor and reached for his phone. He cried out in pain and clenched his eyes shut as a foot crushed his hand. All of a sudden the foot and the pain was gone, but Logan kept his eyes closed.

"Logan, baby, it's me. Open your eyes. It's okay." Kendall whispered. Logan slowly opened his eyes. Kendall smiled down at him, and Logan smiled back. Kendall smile soon turned into a smirk. "Carlos was right. You really are the stupid one. Did you really think I ever loved you? Huh?" Kendall smacked Logan across the face. Logans eyes widened and his hands flew to his abused cheek. Kendall had never hit him before. "Your father was right Logan. You're just a piece of shit. You're nothing Logan. Nothing." Kendall wrapped his hands around Logans throat.

"Kendall." Logan choked out as the blondes hands tightened.

"Oh what Logie? Do you want me to stop? Well too bad! You deserve this!" Kendall yelled as he continued to choke the smart boy. Logan started to turn blue. He couldn't breath. The corners of his vision started to turn black. Out of nowhere, Kendalls hands left his neck and he was taking deep breaths. He watched as James grabbed Kendall by the collar and leaned menacingly into his face.

"Never lay a hand on Logan ever again!" James roared. Kendall smiled and spit into James' face. The pretty boy punched the blonde several times in the face. He threw Kendall to the ground, where he just laid there. "Are you okay?" James asked rushing to the smart boys side. Logan nodded. James pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry..." James almost chanted, as if those three words would change everything.

"Thank you." Logan cried. Then it hit Logan. Everything finally made sense. When Logan had broken his arm, who was there? When Logan found out he was gay, who was there? When Logans first boyfriend cheated on him, who was there? When Logan failed his first test, who was there? Even though Logan didn't tell him first, who was there to comfort Logan about his home life when Kendall was too shocked to do anything? When Logan came to school barely able to move, who went and threatened Logans father? James. It had always been James. He was always there, no matter what. It took Logan all this time, but he finally realized that he loved James. He loved James. He loved James...

Kendall slowly stood up and walked toward the two hugging boys. "Goodnight James." Kendall laughed as he plunged a knife into the said boys back. Logan watched as blood trailed out of James' mouth.

"James!" Logan screamed shaking him. James' eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head.

"I knew you loved him more than you ever loved me." Kendall spat as he pulled the knife out of James' back and stabbed Logan in the heart...

* * *

><p>Logan woke up with a start. His heart was pounding and sweat was dripping from his body. His eyes filled with tears as the vivid dream played through his mind. He started to cry, his sobs echoing through his...bedroom? How did he get to his bedroom? James came rushing into the room. It broke his heart to find his best friend crying uncontrollably.<p>

"Logan whats wrong? Did you have another nightmare about your father? Its okay he's not here." James told him pulling him into a hug. Logan just cried harder, wrapping his arms around the pretty boys torso. James pressed a series of kisses to Logans hair and rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"My dad stepped on me, then Kendall said I was stupid and he slapped me, he said he never loved me and he choked me, and then you punched him, and I realized I love you, then he stabbed you, and I watched you die, then he stabbed me-" Logan blabbered spewing a long, run on sentence of the highlights of his dream. Logan tightened his grip on James and sobbed harder. James sighed and desided to try and calm the boy by singing.

_**(1)**"I'll be here for you no matter what_

_Comes around the corner_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_As long as I am breathing_

_You won't have to worry no more_

_Cause you're not alone, boy_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone, boy."_ James sang softly. As he sang he tried to take in everything Logan had told him, but he kept thinking back to only one phrase: "And I realized I love you." Those words kept replaying in James' head as he continued to soothe Logan. Finally James ended his song.

"What did you say?" James asked when he could no longer stand to think about it.

"That Kendall stabbed me?" Logan re-said the last thing he had told him.

"No before that."

"He stabbed you and I watched you die?" Logan looked up at James confused.

"Before that."

"You punched him?"

"After that." Logan gulped as he realized what James was talking about. He didn't mean to tell James about that part of his dream, it just sort of slipped out.

"I realized I love you." Logan whispered. James lifted Logans chin and stared into his chocolate eyes.

"Do you love me, Logie?" James asked cupping said boys cheek. Logan blushed and shifted his eyes, looking anywhere but at James. "Because I love you." Logans eyes widened as he looked up at the boy who had just confessed his love. He searched James' hazel eyes for any indication that he was just speaking the words, that he didn't actually mean them. Logan could only find love behind the eyes. Years of hidden, secret love for the smart boy.

"I love you too." Logan whispered back. James slowly leaned towards Logan. His eyes trailed down to the smart boys plump lips. They looked so inviting just asking James to kiss them. So that's what he did. The pretty boy captured the lips between his. Logan slowly kissed back. They kissed for several minutes. It felt wonderful. Unlike anything Logan had ever felt. He felt a million tiny sparks running up and down his spine. He could only wish that James felt the same way. "Did you feel that?" the smart boy asked.

"Feel what? The fireworks when our lips touched. The way my mind went completely blank. The fact that I've never felt this way with anyone else before?" James asked a smile spreading across his face as Logan blushed.

"Yeah all that." Logan replied his face glowing crimson. James leaned in to kiss Logan again, but they were interrupted by the ringing of Logans phone. Keeping their eyes locked, James reached for the phone that he had put on the nightstand when he had carried Logan to bed earlier that evening. He picked it up and handed it to the smart boy. Logan opened the text. It was from Kendall.

Kendy- I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you so much...

Logan didn't bother reading anymore. "It's from Kendall."

"Oh." James' face fell slightly. Logan opened a text box and quickly typed a message back not caring how autocorrect messed up the text. _**Kennel, I'm sorry but this isn't working anymore. You know how I feed about physical violence, but you did it anyway. I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm soggy.**_ Logan sent the message and smiled at James.

"Hey Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if it's too soon or not, but will you go out with me?" Logan blushed slightly. James jumped on top of Logan, making the smaller boy squeal.

"Yes!" James laughed pressing kisses to Logans face. Logan laughed and smiled his famous side smile. For once in his life he could say he was happy. He was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHT MONTHS LATER<strong>

_**Jam, can you pick me up some pot salad?**_ Logan quickly typed up a text and sent it to his boyfriend. He was in such a rush making a special dinner. James had told him not to do anything special, but how could Logan not? The food wasn't anything special, but Logan wanted to do something nice since they hadn't gone on a date in a while. The dinner was just so tempting, and the only thing wrong was that he couldn't make a good potato salad.

Jay- You know no matter how many times you call me Jam, it's still not my name! And I didn't know you could buy that! XD

Logan rolled his eyes. _**Potato salad. Gem me potato salad.**_

Jay- Whatever you say babe.

Logan smiled as he put away his phone and stirred the beans. Uh oh. he forgot the cornbread! _**And some cocks!** _Logan quickly typed before throwing down his phone and taking the apple pie out of the oven before it burned.

Jay- Excuse me! You better take the s off that! Mine better be the only one you're-

Logan quickly closed the text to save his innocence. _**Cornbread.**_

Jay- Cornbread...sure ;P

Logan rolled his eyes and went back to cooking. A half hour later he heard James pull into the driveway just as he started cooking the cabbage. James walked into the house and handed Logan the groceries.

"Thank you." Logan smiled taking the items and standing on his tiptoes to peck James' lips. James tried to turn the chaste kiss into something more, but Logan quickly back to the stove. "I'm making us a special dinner." Logan told him.

"I see that. It smells good." James replied wrapping his arms around the smart boy and pressing kisses to his neck. Logans face blushed as he tried to ignore James.

"I know you didn't want me to make anything, but i wanted to do something special." Logans voice betrayed him as it raised several notches as James bit down on his pulse point.

"No, I'm glad you did. But maybe it's time I did something special for you." James spun Logan around and crashed their lips together. At first the smart boy tried to push away, thinking of the dinner he had slaved over, but soon all thoughts ebbed away into pure lust. James picked Logan up by the ass and lifted him onto the nearest counter. The smart boy wrapped his legs around James waist.

James hastily unbuttoned Logans shirt, fumbling when the smaller boy started to kiss his jaw. He growled and ended up ripping the shirt, buttons flying in every direction.

"James-" Logan started to scolded James, but his tone quickly changed into a loud moan as James took one of Logans nipples into his mouth. James flicked his tongue across it, relishing in the gasps that escaped the smaller boy. James switched to the neglected nub, biting and nipping at it.

Once he was satisfied, he kissed his way down the smart boys chest and stomach. He paused to dip his tongue into the boys navel, causing Logan to buck his hips. James smirked and slowly unbuttoned Logans pants. He pulled down the zipper and waited for the smart boy to lift his hips off the counter before pulling them down and throwing them to the floor.

James quickly pulled off his own shirt, not missing the way Logan shifted his hips as he stared at James' body. James licked his lips and suddenly crashed his lips into Logans. He licked the boys bottom lip, instantly receiving access. He swooped in and mapped out all the smart boys sensitive spots.

Logan groaned and ran his hands up and down James' chest. His fingers ran over the pretty boys nipples. He experimentally twisted the nub. An animalistic noise left James' throat and he thrusted his hips forwards several times. Taking that as a good sign, Logan twisted and tweaked the other nipple. He loved the way James paused for a split second after Logan twisted the bud as pleasure coursed through him.

James unbuttoned his own pants and let them slide down his legs and to the floor. He kicked them out of the way, then tried to resume kissing Logan. However, the smart boy leaned away.

"The cabbage...is going to...burn." Logan told James slightly out of breath. James grabbed the pot of cabbage and threw it haphazardly into the sink. "James! That was dangerous! You could've burned yourself or-" the pretty boy just rolled his eyes and continued to kiss Logan. Logan tried to fight and finished his rant, but James picked him up by the ass and stumbled towards the bedroom. The task turned out to be quite difficult. Not from the weight of Logan, James could easily carry the boy, but from the fact that Logan kept sucking and biting his neck. By the time the were in their shared bedroom James was sure he probably had six or seven hickeys. He didn't care though. He wanted the world to know who he belonged to. Just as he wanted the world to know the smart boy belonged to him.

James sucked harshly on Logan pulse point, making the boy squirm underneath him. James lightly bit down leaving a purple mark. After admiring it, he soothingly licked at it. Once he was finished, he wrapped his fingers around Logans boxers and got ready to pull them down. He looked up at Logan to make sure this is what he wanted. Logan looked back down at James uncomfortably before looking away. James removed his hands and sat up, pulling the smart boy to sit up as well.

"Is this as far as you want to go?" James asked. They had never went this far before, and he defiantly didn't want to pressure Logan into doing anything he didn't want to do.

"I don't know. I heard that it's going to hurt and I'm scared." Logan admitted. He was afraid James would laugh at him and just leave but instead the pretty boy kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. It probably will hurt. I'm willing to wait though. I want you to be my first and if I have to wait eight million years for you to be ready, then I will." James smile at him, and Logan giggled.

"I want you to be my first too." Logan blushed. James laughed a little and cupped the smaller boys cheek.

"I'll bottom if you want." the pretty boy raised his eyebrows several times suggestively. Logan busted out giggling.

"I would never imagine 'The James Diamond' being topped." Logan laughed. James growled menacingly. Logan only laughed harder. James jumped on top Logan, wrestling his arms above his head with one hand. He began tickling the smart boy making him squeal and squirm. "Ja-Ja-James!" Logan gasped out giggling uncontrollably.

"What Logie? Do you want me to stop?" James asked huskily licking the shell of Logans ear.

"Yes!" Logan coughed. Keeping a grip on Logans wrist, James' hand went from Logans sides to underneath his boxers grasping the arching cock. Logan moaned in ecstasy and threw his head back. James pumped the member, flicking his wrist each time he reached the head. Logan grunted. His eyes slid closed and he bit at his lips. James had to admit that the look on Logans face was the single, most sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"James stop." Logan moaned the words more than just saying them. James instantly stopped what he was doing. He lifted his eyes to meet Logans. James prayed that he hadn't gone to far... "I want to... I want you to be my first...right now." the smart boy whispered a blush creeping up his already hot flesh.

"Are you sure?" James asked. Logan just nodded. James smiled as he pecked Logans lips. One of James hands slowly pulled off Logans boxers while the other held out two fingers in front of Logans plump lips. "Suck them." Logan did as he was told and sucked on the fingers. He swirled his tongue around the intrusion. He flicked his tongue against the tips of the digits and smirked as James' eyes closed and he moaned.

James quickly pulled his fingers out of Logans mouth and trailed them slowly down his body. He stopped at the entrance of Logans hole, looking up at the said boy to make sure he was ready. Logan nodded and closed his eyes tightly. Watching Logans face carefully for his reaction, James teasingly pushed against the ring of muscle. Logans eyes fluttered slightly and he began chewing on his bottom lip. The pretty boy took this as a good sign and he slowly pushed the finger in. Logan shifted uncomfortably. The feeling was weird. It wasn't quite painful, but it was new.

"Are you okay?" James asked him.

"Ye-yeah, just keep going." Logan replied. James nodded as he began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of the boy. After a few thrusts Logan was beginning to breath heavily. James took the opportunity to add a second finger. He scissored them, trying his best to stretch the smart boy for what was to come.

Once James was sure Logan was ready, he removed his fingers. Logan whined slightly but James just kissed his cheek. The pretty boy slid off the boxers he was still wearing, freeing his cock. A bead of precum slid down the shaft as he spit into his hand and slicked up his member. James then positioned himself between Logans legs.

"Are you ready?" the pretty boy asked. Logan just smiled and intertwined one of James' hands with his. James smiled back before slowly pushing into the virgin hole. Logan winced slightly making James pause. James resumed after Logan gave his hand a small squeeze. Once James was all the way in, he waited several moments to allow Logan to get use to the new feeling.

"Okay, I'm ready." Logan told him. James nodded and let go of the smaller boys hand to get a better position on the bed. He slowly pulled almost all the way out of the boy before rocking his hips experimentally forward. Both boys moaned as pleasure shot straight to their groins. Soon enough James had a pace set that he felt would be comfortable for their first time. Apparently he was wrong.

"Fuck James. Faster!" Logan moaned as he pushed his hips back against James'.

"Damn I love it when you cuss." James growled slamming into the boy.

"Fuck James! Yes! Right there! Fuck!" Logan yelled as James found his sweet spot. James smirked and angled his hips so that every thrust would hit that spot. Logans hands found their way to James' back. He clawed at it, making James grunt in pain and pleasure.

"Do you want me to pump your dick?" James whispered into Logans ear, taking the earlobe into his mouth. Logan moaned and bucked his hips forward several times.

"Yes." he gasped out.

"Louder!" James growled.

"Yes! James! Please!" Logan almost screamed his voice rising higher and higher. James grabbed a hold of Logan length and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Logans eyes fluttered open and closed as he came face to face with immense pleasure. One hand continued to rake James' back while the other moved to grip his hair. He tugged on it softly wondering how the pretty boy would react to someone pulling his precious hair. To his surprise, James made a high pitched sound and his eyes slid closed in ecstasy. Logan pulled on it again making James groan and slam into the smart boy harder.

"James I think I'm going to..." Logan started to tell the boy. James nodded.

"Cum for me Logie." James said huskily slamming harder than before into the smaller boys ass. Logan cried out as he came, his seed spilling over James hand and abs. Watching the smart boy in pure euphoria became to much for James as he grunted what sounded like Logans name and came inside the boy. They both rocked against each other as the last of their orgasms ebbed away.

Once James had regained his breathing he slowly pulled out of Logan. He grabbed the blanket from the floor and pulled it over the both of them. The smart boy curled up next to James, grimacing as his stomach squished against James' cum splattered abs. James pulled away and wiped up the cum with his fingers. He then proceeded to lick the white substance off his hand. Logan watched with hungry eyes as James' tongue licked up his seed. When James finally finished he looked up and winked at Logan. The smart boy blushed like crazy as he realized he had been caught staring.

"Woah Logie, slow down." James laughed as he noticed the tent in the blanket between Logans legs. Logan blushed even more as he tried to hide it. James just laughed and pulled Logan close to his side. Logan sighed contently as he laid his head on James' chest and his eyes began to drift shut.

"I love you Jay." Logan whispered.

"I love you too Logie." James whispered back pressing a kiss to the smart boys head before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SEVERAL HOURS LATER<strong>

Logan stretched as he got off the bed. James was already in the shower. The thought of shower sex intrigued Logan but the smart boys ass protested the idea. He awkwardly walked toward the dresser and pulled out some clothes. He carefully put them on even though many of his muscles were against his movements. He was so sore and everything ached but damn sex with James was worth it.

Logan saw something poking out from underneath the bottom of the bed skirt. He slowly and carefully bent down and picked it up. It was his phone. He checked it to find a text from Carlos.

Carlos- I know you have a problem with autocorrect, but I also think you have a problem with random calling. I will never be able to unhear "Fuck James! Yes! Right there! Fuck!" so thank you for that. Llamas shouldn't use phones...-_-

A/N: Wow! This was 7 1/2 pages in word! The most I've ever written for fanfiction is 3! That deserves a review...pleases? :D

**(1): Lyrics to BTR's You're Not Alone. Lyrics changed from girl to boy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I bet you guys thought I would never post on this one shot again. Well you were wrong haha.**

**First off I want to just say that I'm sorry for all the confusion. A handful of you were upset because it went from Kogan to Jagan, and all I have to say is it sort of just happened. It felt right, and in the long run it did make a good story. And the description said Kogan/Jagan which meant there was both, and it started with Kogan thats why I set it up as Logan and Kendall as the characters. Either way I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Now for the real reason I'm posting this. I'm thinking about _POSSIBLY_ doing a sequel to this. I'm not saying I am and I'm not saying I'm not. I'm not sure yet. It depends. I have like one plot idea and that's it. I can't write a whole sequel on it so:If you have any ideas, whether its plot related or some auto corrected texts, please feel to PM them to me (or put them in a review). I can only write it if I have ideas so keep that in mind :) Anyway that's all. Are you guys interested in a sequel?  
><strong>


End file.
